


I wish I could date you

by erkigsnerk



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Emotion Dump, F/F, Firsts, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Requited Unrequited Love, TOOTH- ROTTING FLUFF, Tags will be updated, We die like men (or women), background Adrienette - Freeform, slow burn sort of, starts as text-fic, young loveee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erkigsnerk/pseuds/erkigsnerk
Summary: When boys give Marinette trouble, Alya is always there to dry her tears. Could it mean something more than just a supportive friend?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	1. Each other's types

**Author's Note:**

> hey! first long-term fic here... please leave kudos and comments with feedback if you like it!! i'd love a little support. :)

FashionDisaster: Why do boys have to be so confusing?  
Alyeah: What happened?  
FashionDisaster: Adrien blew me off. Again.  
FashionDisaster: I mean, I know he’s busy, but if he really cared he’d make time for me.  
Alyeah: I get whiplash just hearing about it, Mari  
Alyeah: Why are you still trying to go out with him?  
FashionDisaster: UGH. >:( now he’s saying he doesn’t have any room in his schedule! Why am I even trying anymore???!!!  
Alyeah: good question.  
FashionDisaster: i thought i liked him…  
Alyeah: wait. Who asked who out again?  
FashionDisaster: He asked me out. Said something about me being a “princess”.  
Alyeah: Hmm  
Alyeah: Weird  
FashionDisaster: What?  
Alyeah: You’re accommodating him even though he’s the one doing the asking  
FashionDisaster: So?  
Alyeah: You shouldn’t be the one moving mountains, Mari.  
FashionDisaster: I’ll just leave it. If he really cares, he can figure something out. You’re so lucky you like girls. They’re so much more simple.  
Alyeah: Atta girl!  
Alyeah: Girls can be pretty confusing, too, ya know.  
FashionDisaster: Yeah, I know. I’m bi for a reason, Alya. It’s so dumb.  
Alyeah: I know.  
Alyeah: I wish we were each other’s types so we could just date each other.  
FashionDisaster: Alya, you’re everyone’s type! You do great in the girl department!  
Alyeah: Yeah, well, I don’t do as well as I wish I could.  
FashionDisaster: How well do you wish you could do?  
Alyeah: Let’s just say they’re out of my league. By a lot.  
FashionDisaster: OOOH, got a crush, Alya?? Do I need to stage an intervention?  
Alyeah: YES!! AN INTERVENTION!!  
FashionDisaster: sometimes i think we’re only friends because i live in a bakery  
FashionDisaster: Be there in 5.


	2. A very brief sleepover and a torturous class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya has a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you rather have short chapters and it updates more frequently, or longer, less often chapters? Let me know what you guys think. This chapter is more like what the rest of the fic will be like. Anything noted like ~this~ is internal thoughts. I’m still figuring out how to do italics on here.

“Oh my god, he did not!”  
“Yeah!! So he’s standing there with these wilted flowers, telling me he’s sorry and that he’s got the hots for the Agreste!”  
“Oh, Alya, that’s horrible!! At least at that point you knew you liked girls, or that could’ve been scarring...”  
“It was still scarring. “  
Marinette hit Alya with a pillow that was lying nearby. They were sitting in Alya’s room on her bed, catching up on embarrassing stories about l’école première. Alya’s house was the perfect spot for a sleepover. The Césaire house was always stocked with gourmet leftovers and junky snacks, and once the twins were in bed, the girls had free reign over the living room. Currently, the twins were getting wrestled into pyjamas and and tucked into bed. Alya reached for another pastry out of the box that Marinette had brought. Marinette’s idea of an “intervention” was bringing a giant box of pastries and Disney movies to watch at Alya’s.  
“Mulan or Tangled?” Marinette asked.  
“Definitely Mulan. Are you kidding?”  
“LET’s geT DOWN TO BUSINESS-“  
Alya held out her hand to cut her off.  
“The twins!!”  
“Oh, right. I’m going to put on the sing-a-long version. Then we can sing it and it’ll be normal decibel levels.”  
“Girl, you and I both know that they’ll need earplugs to fall asleep. Since it’s a weekend, though, maybe they’ll enjoy the concert...” Alya grabbed a few extra blankets and her laptop. Marinette slipped the CD into the drive and wiggled under the covers. Alya snuggled up to Mari, the two girls cuddled into Alya’s twin sized bed. Alya held the laptop while Marinette cuddled into her side. The two girls fell asleep long before Mulan was revealed and the secret was out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alya had a problem. A giant problem. A problem that she couldn’t even talk to her best friend about. Why? The problem was with her best friend. Marinette Dupain-Cheng was an accepting, lovable, sweet cinnamon roll, but when it came to her best friend’s ridiculous crush on her? She was oblivious. Today, Alya was sitting next to Marinette. Marinette was concentrating on a doodle in the margin of her tablet, and her pink tongue poked out of her strawberry mouth. It was torture. If Marinette didn’t put her tongue back in her mouth, Alya was going to break and do it for her. Alya sketched a familiar pair of pigtails on the far end of her tablet. She may not be as talented as Marinette, but hey, a rough sketch never did anyone harm.  
You know what does do someone harm? ~Marinette’s tongue… think about what that tongue could do…~  
Alya felt a blush stain her cheeks. She’d always thought her libido was normal until she finally acknowledged this..ahem… liking she had taken for Marinette. Now, when she thought of Marinette, her thoughts often went downhill, and quickly.  
“Alya?” The class was looking at her expectantly.  
“Uhh. Can you repeat the question?” Alya asked.  
Mme. Bustier sighed.  
“What is the airspeed velocity of an unladen swallow?” Mme. Bustier asked, a perfectly normal question for the students to receive at lycée.  
“Well, is the swallow African, or is it European?” Alya quipped, the perfect response. Mme. Bustier was silent for a moment, nodded, then moved on with her lecture. Class seemed to last for hours. Marinette was very enthusiastic about her new designs, so she was making little hums of excitement and poking her tongue out of the corner of her mouth. Alya was just beginning to crack when the bell rang. She quickly packed up her things and got ready to go.  
“Hey, Alya, wait… is something wrong? You were awfully quiet during that lecture.” Marinette said from behind her. Alya pivoted on her foot and faced Marinette.  
“Yeah, I’m okay. Just tired is all. I was up late last night posting on the Ladyblog.” A perfectly valid excuse. She had posted last night, but what kept her up was the memory of falling asleep with Marinette in her arms. Marinette couldn’t know that though.  
~She’ll never like you that way. You’re just her useless, closeted lesbian friend.~  
Alya’s mind was going a million miles a minute.  
“Make sure you’re taking care of yourself, okay, Alya? I care too much about you for you to hurt yourself.” Marinette comforted. Alya was stricken.  
~She said SHE cares. Not “we” care, but that she cares. Oh my god oh my god oh my god.~  
A smile grew on Alya’s face.  
“Okay, Marinette.” Alya nodded, reassuring her friend, then promptly walked out of the room. And if Marinette was staring at Alya’s very attractive behind, Alya was none the wiser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s chapter two! It’s brief, but I haven’t quite gotten into the groove of writing Alyanette. I’m trying to put all my pent up bisexual feelings into this fic (I have a maSSIVE crush on a straight girl! Yay!) so this should get significantly better as I get more comfortable.


	3. Ladybug?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A beloved superheroine, an old lady, and hazelnut ice cream. 
> 
> If there are typos or errors, please let me know!!

Marinette and Alya were eating Andre’s ice cream. Marinette had hazelnut and a scoop of caramel, and Alya had pink raspberry and a scoop of blueberry. Neither noticed the rather obvious pairing Andre was shipping.  
“Uhm, Marinette?” Alya’s voice was shaky, but she had to do this. She’d set her mind to it, and when she decided to do something, she did it. No matter how dumb it seemed later.  
“Yeah, Alya?”  
“Well, I just... I just wanted to tell you... tell you that...”  
“Alya, spit it out. I’m the one that stutters, not you!” Marinette giggled at her friend.  
“I LIKE YOU.” Alya buried her burning face in her hands. Marinette bumped her shoulder against her.  
“I like you too! Best friends forever.”  
God, Marinette could be so dumb sometimes. Here her friend was, confessing her undying love for her, and she thought she was just being kind.  
“NO!” Alya was not going to leave this conversation without some sort of understanding. “I LIKE LIKE YOU. As MORE THAN A FRIEND.”  
“Oh.” Marinette was the one blushing now.  
“Oh. Interesting.” Marinette didn’t know what to say.  
“I confess my undying love for you, and you say ‘INTERESTING??’ Girl, please tell me you have more to say than that!” Alya was about to cry, or laugh, or fall into the Seine. Of all the ways she imagined this could happen, this wasn’t a scenario she’d predicted. It did, however, seem the most like her friend.  
“Mari?” It was Rose and Juleka. They’d just been to Andre’s too, judging by the colors of their cones.  
“Buh..” No coherent words came out of Mari’s mouth.  
“Alya, I don’t know what you did, but I think you broke her.”  
A strange ringing sound permeated the air. Alya looked Marinette dead in the eye and spoke the words she feared the most, confirming her worst suspicions...  
“IT’S TIME TO GET UP, MARINETTE!”  
She startled awake. It was already 7:15? She only had 5 minutes to dress, eat and get out the door. Life was easy when your school was 3 minutes away on foot. She shook the memory of her dream away. How was she going to face Alya today? The day before, she’d caught herself staring at her bum, imagining things that one doesn’t imagine about their best friend. Now, she was dreaming about her friend confessing to her? She didn’t mind that part so much as the way that she responded.  
~Alya is my best friend, dammit!~  
Of all people, becoming a blubbering mess around her was the most unforgivable. She grabbed a croissant, stuffed it in her mouth, and ran out the bakery door with a rushed -Je t’aime- to each parent.  
(Author’s note- that means I love you in good old français. I know, right? I’m so smart. I’m practically fluent. Look at me now, Madame Cerise!)  
Marinette slid into her seat just as the bell rang, panting with beaded sweat running down her neck. She had on mismatched socks, frizzy pigtails, and a pyjama shirt. To Alya, she’d never looked so beautiful. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I AM MEMESTER!! I HAVE COME TO MAKE YOU LAUGH AT MY MEMES!!”  
The pitchy shriek cut through Mme. Bustier’s classroom. Alya jumped up, grabbing her phone. Marinette stood too, and ran out, screaming at the top of her lungs. “I gotta pee!! Uhh.. yeah! Be right back!” Alya facepalmed. Her bestie could be so strange sometimes. She always disappeared during akuma attacks and came up with lame excuses afterwards. She likely had a crush on one of them, or was really scared of akumas. There was no way she could be Ladybug- she was frightfully uncoordinated and had a knack for tripping over thin air. And Marinette, as Chat Noir? Doubtful. Her friend was a secret cosplayer, but definitely didn’t have the talent to pull steamy lines from her back pocket like he did. Or wear a tight, leather suit.  
~I wonder what she would look like in leather...~  
“HA HA HA!! “ Memester cackled. The akuma was getting further. She’d have to book it to get there before the fight was over.Alya ran out the door, ignoring the protests of Mme. Bustier. She had a blog to run. And.. a run to run, to reach the akuma. In the time she had zoned out thinking about Marinette, the Memester had moved 7 blocks east. Or maybe north. Alya wasn’t too good at directions. She managed to catch the very end of the fight. It was a fast akuma. The possessed item was a smartphone. Once the fight was over and the butterflies had all been bye-bye’d, she approached Ladybug to get details of the fight for the blog. The akuma was an older lady who was angry when nobody laughed at her impact text cat memes. After some consolations and pity laughs, the grandmother was back to new.  
“LADYBUG! LADYBUG!” Reporters were scrambling to get her attention. Who could blame them? She was a young, gorgeous woman in a spandex suit. Who didn’t want a shot? The suit left very, very little to the imagination.  
~Now, that is self confidence.~  
The girl had the body to wear it, too. Not that Alya was ogling or anything.  
“Yes, you? Over there, in the flannel?” Alya’s hand had been up whilst her mind was otherwise occupied.  
“Uhh. yeah! Are you and Chat Noir romantically involved?”  
“No, I’m not really in to.. that.” She winked at Alya. Time seemed to slow down. Ladybug had hearts floating around her all of a sudden. Heaven was real. All of her years of pining away became tangible  
Wait.  
Marinette.  
She was in up to her sternum for Marinette.  
Not for Ladybug.  
~LADYBUG IS JUST A FRIEND. LADYBUG IS JUST A FRIEND. LADYBUG IS JUST A FRIEN-  
“Any other questions?”  
Alya snapped out of it in time to nod yes.  
“Shoot.”  
“Uhh... well, if you don’t like Chat Noir, then what do you identify as, sexually?”  
“In technical terms? I’m bisexual. But, I’ll have you know- my heart is already taken.”  
Ladybug moved on to answer other questions. Alya was frazzled. She managed to stumble her way back to school.  
“Bad stomachache.” Alya shot at Mme. Bustier. Marinette was still missing. Maybe Alya should cover for her?  
SLAM!  
Marinette came running through the door. But, transformed, so nobody knew it was her. When Mme. Bustier muttered out a strangled “Ladybug?”, she realized her mistake.  
“Just making sure that you’re all safe and sound. Have a good lesson.” Marinette, transformed as Ladybug, left, went to the bathroom, detransformed, and came back. She muttered a lame excuse about her foot and a toilet, and plopped down on the bench next to Alya. Being the beloved superheroine of Paris really took it out of you. So did being the reporter that said beloved superheroine had flirted with minutes prior. So while Marinette dozed off, Alya blushed and zoned out, millions of fantasies filling her head.


End file.
